dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorraine Reilly (New Earth)
Hewitt subjugated Firehawk and maintained control over her through various brainwashing techniques, including hypnosis and sensory deprivation. Hewitt instructed Firehawk to track down and kill Firestorm. The two powerful beings fought one another, but Firestorm succeeded in stopping her assault. He quickly learned that this strange, flaming villain was in fact, Lorraine Reilly. He broke through the hypnosis and helped Lorraine's true personality and memory to return. Enraged at Henry Hewitt's manipulation, she agreed to work alongside Firestorm in bringing him down. In the meantime, Henry Hewitt designed an atomic containment suit for himself and took to calling himself, Tokamak. Through the use of his agents, Multiplex and the Enforcer, he kidnapped Firehawk and Walter Reilly, securing them aboard his flying command ship. With the Reilly's safely contained, Tokamak traveled to New York to kill Firestorm himself. Although he initially hampered Firestorm's capabilities, the young hero managed to survive Tokamak's attacks and flew to Washington to rescue the Reilly's once again. He broke Lorraine free of her detention cell, whereupon she transformed once more into Firehawk. Firehawk freed her father, and then took her anger out on Tokamak. The two fought one another at the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. Firehawk unleashed an intense volley of energy bursts overloading Tokamak's containment suit. The suit ruptured and the ensuing build-up of energy caused the costume to explode, killing Henry Hewitt. Having come to terms with her identity, Firehawk pursued a new career as a high-flying super-hero and occasional partner of Firestorm. One Year Later Several months after the battle with Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, Firehawk joined the short-lived Justice League of America organized by Firestorm. Their first battle, against Skeets, resulted in many deaths and caused Lorraine's approval ratings to plummet. During the events of Final Crisis Firehawk was controlled by the Anti-Life equation and tried to kill Snapper Carr, only to be stopped by Cheetah. The mind controlled Lorraine was wounded but survived the encounter with the villain, and was later freed with the rest of Earth's populace. Lorraine, having since recovered from the incident was later seen aiding Earth's heroes against the Black Lantern Corps during Blackest Night. Even more recently, she was seen as one of the various heroes with elemental powers who were influenced by the power of the alien Starheart. | Powers = * ** : Lorraine Reilly has the ability to transform into her Firehawk persona and back again through an act of will. She can change this appearance at any time such as generating her costume or making alterations to it. ** : Firehawk can channel the nuclear energy within her body, granting herself the ability to fly. Firehawk manifests a pair of feathered wings to aid in aerial navigation, but it is unclear whether she actually requires them for thrust or propulsion. Like Firestorm, she can likely fly without the aid of her wings, but chooses to employ them for aesthetic reasons. ** : Firehawk can generate waves of thermal nuclear energy, which she can focus into blasts of heat from her hands. Her thermal powers also operate remotely, and Firehawk can agitate the temperature of nearby objects simply by walking past them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Firehawk was once romantically involved with Firestorm. In later years, she became involved with the futuristic hero known as Booster Gold. * Firehawk is perpetually surrounded by a corona of "atomic fire". This ambient corona is for visual effect only, and does not possess any thermal properties. Lorraine's complexion takes on a golden or orange hue when in her Firehawk form. * When the Teen Titans held auditions for new members and advertised for it online, Firehawk saw the advertisement and filled out an online application, but she did not show up during the day of auditions for whatever reason. After sharing an adventure with the Teen Titans, they offered her a place on the team anyway. However, while she was grateful, she declined their offer so that she could spend more time with Booster Gold, whom she was romantically interested in. | DC = | Wikipedia = Firehawk | Links = * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe VIII }} Category:Suicide Squad members Category:1982 Character Debuts Category:Adventurers Category:Firestorm Supporting Cast Category:Senators